


ART: Making it out of the cave alive

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random artwork. I was in a sketchy mood.<br/>Feel free to write a story around it.:)</p><p>Story Challenge:<br/>Merlin and Arthur get stuck in a series of caves and Arthur has to talk to Merlin to keep him conscious.<br/>He winds up telling him a lot of random stuff and then confesses feelings just to keep Merlin awake .. and realizes he actually does have those feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Making it out of the cave alive

"I'm not leaving without you, Merlin." Arthur said, determined.

 


End file.
